The Legendary Vampire Sora 2
by Unbound Evil
Summary: Sora, is stranded in Twilight Town. He has found shelter, with an old man. And also a new love, resembling Kairi. But she is no ordinary girl. Will, the relationship grow? And will old friends, meet, and fight? Chapter Three, four coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Author:I have decided to cut further work on The LVR for now. But it will be finished. It will also answer questions from this story. But you've all been waiting for LVS2. Well not all of you atleast. And next of all. If Sora turned evil why does he have a Keyblade. Lets just say it seems like he took the same path Riku did in KH2. And just for the note I should REVAMP LVS1 but for now I'm working on this.

Chapter 1:_Love with some Lust..._

Sora came crashing to the ground. He turned quickly landing on his legs crouching. His wings were gone. He was back in his normal form. His stomach hurted. He was hungry. His Vampire Form was raging to come out. To feed. ''Where am I.'' Sora said looking around. He rose his hand. It weighed a little more. He realized he had the Keyblade in his hand. ''Whats this thing for? Maybe it helped me back when I fought Riku. I know I could've destroyed him easily but all I could do is watch. Why is this curse placed on me? Why not someone else...'' he sighed. The blade dissapeared. It seems he was in Twilight Town. He saw a board that said it atleast. ''That plan will never work.'' A blonde haired kid said walking down the street. One eye shifted toward Sora. He closed his eyes and he was gone. ''He looked just like me...'' Sora said. He looked at his clothes for a second. ''I need some new 'duds.'' After looking for some clothes and EATING in his own little way he looked different. Sora had a black shirt on with a blue coat that nearly passed his black belt. He also had blue jeans and black shoes. His other clothes were messed up from the travel so he just left them and walked away.

''Roxas. That guy was strange.'' a kid said who was walking near him. ''Don't worry. He didn't seem like a threat.'' Roxas said. ''Besides I'll take care of him if he is one.'' A school bell rung. As the lunch break was ending Sora saw someone. A girl who. As it seemed. Was similar to Kairi. She had purple hair. Her mood seemed calm. She was wearing the school uniform while talking to some of her friends. Her head turned to Sora for a second but it seemed like an hour to him. She then turned her head back. (Well. Lets see here. Description description. Bah I'll get on that later... Most likely what will be in the final chapter of LVR. Well lets just say this much. If your that curious you can call it what Kairi's mostly wearing for now. And for the hair I don't exactly think Kairis KH1 hair is appropriate so lets go with KH2 hair.)''Everything about her is different from Kairi, but her face. I remember. When I didn't have this curse. We were together. Eating, Drinking, hell playing...'' Sora looked down. ''I need a place to stay. Then again a place to be alone. Wait a minute. When did this happen..''

Sora remembered. In his room. When he had gotten bitten. But he didn't notice. ''It could've happened after I fell asleep.'' Sora said thinking he had gotten the answer. ''I wonder where Riku is.'' Sora said. ''And the actual Kairi. Did I kill her?'' Sora kept asking that question in his head as he walked around. Sora found a house willing to take him in if he did CERTAIN work. This was bad because since the Vampire in him could come out anytime... But living in the streets are no worse he said. So he worked and lived with the man who was named Remano. Sora kept looking for the girl until one day she walked down the street as he was. ''I've seen you before.'' she said looking at him. ''Well...'' he walked forward quickly.

''Hey you are pretty cute.'' she said running after him. He tryed to focus that out of his mind so he wouldn't do anything embarrasing. ''So whats your name?'' she asked. ''Sora.'' he said softly. ''Well see ya Sora.'' as they came to a street she turned down the east one leaving him as he was talking to himself. ''Whats you-'' he looked back to see she was gone. ''Gah. I blew it.'' Sora said. She was just trying to make friendly talk. He should've never looked at her. As he walked back to Remano's house his stomach hurt. ''No its happening!'' the keyblade appeared in his hand. Black colored angel wings came out his back. His eyes turned red. He took his shirt off before so it wouldn't get damaged. He had control over his form as long as he held the keyblade. Seperated he was uncontrollable.

A few guys walked down the street. Sora's keyblade dissapeared randomly. ''What!'' The vampire now had full control. He dashed forward sinking his fangs into one of the boys necks. He then raised his fist. As the boy who was about to get hit ducked Sora smirked. ''Pysche.'' Sora kneed him to the gut. His hands grabbed onto his hand and snapped his neck. ''Pathetic.'' Sora said. He was gaining control partially so he only needed to feed once. The same girl from earlier looked from the top of a nearby building. ''Interesting. A vampire. I should get to know him better. I will. Heheh.'' she laughed. The sun set. Sora returned home. But he still thought about Kairi and Riku. ''I will find you...''

Author:Eh like the new way I wrote this? And Yes. ALOT OF unanswered questions shall remain unanswered. Relax. Until then. UB out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Eh. So little reviews. Anyhow lets see. I will update but not frequently. Speaking of which jeeeez. Its been way too long.

Chapter 2:_If you believe things will happen..._

Sora was lying down on his bed. He still couldn't keep his mind of the girl. How she resembled Kairi so much. He was thinking more about his curse than the girl. ''I shouldn't even talk to her. I am a vampire. I might kill her eventually. I don't need to hurt her...'' He said staring at the cieling. Meanwhile Roxas was just sitting down with a few friends. Vacation was about to end for his school. He was annoyed since school was all work and mostly no fun. ''Sometimes I wish school would burn...'' he said to himself.

Olette stared at the sky. Roxas looked around seeing no one else except Pence. It was like the town was empty. Neither of them talked. It seemed they were deep in thought. Sora walked down the street. His hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't look at either of the three. Olette slowly snapped back into life. ''That guy looks just like you Roxas.'' she said. ''Except for the hair style.'' ''Yeah his looks cooler. Yours looks...'' Pence didn't say anything. Roxas got up about to punch him.

Sora looked up at the sky. He suddenly saw how it looked. For the first time he took it into consideration. ''Beautiful..'' He remembered how he liked to look up at the sky with Riku, and Kairi. Sora sat down and glanced up. For a few hours he sat. Imagining he was wih Kairi, and Riku. ''I don't want to be on this Island forever but I hope we can be together forever.'' Sora said having a flash back. He was yawning about to fall to sleep.

They had been up for a very long time. Staring out at the sky. Riku just laughed. ''We can't always be together... But we will always remember each other..'' Sora fell back. ''I don't want them to remember who I am... A vampire.'' He sighed. ''I should get back to the house.'' He got up, but paused momentarily. He saw that same girl. Just he didn't have time to glance at her as long as he did last time. She turned down a street not noticing Sora.

Sora had the urge to follow her, but he didn't. He had a a feeling he should get home just in case the vampire awoke. He started down the path. ''Why didn't he take the bait...'' she said. ''If I don't get him soon Master will be very displeased..'' she sighed. Then a portal of darkness opened next to her. She crossed her arms, and walked into it. It was close to night time. Roxas walked home saying good bye to his friends.

A hooded man walked down the street. He stopped looking at Roxas. ''Can I help you?'' He asked backing up. He pulled the hood off his face. ''Don't play dumb with me.'' He raised his hand. The Soul Eater appeared in his hand. ''Prepare to die Sora!'' He said charging at Roxas. ''Who the heck is Sora?'' Roxas jumped back. He began to run from the silver haired man. ''Fight like a vampire!'' The man called out.

''Vampire? Is this guy insane?'' Roxas said to himself. He looked behind him to see the man swing right at his head. He quickly ducked, and then jumped away from him. ''Whats your problem?'' Roxas asked backing up. ''I said don't play dumb with ME!'' The man charged at Roxas. He jumped out of the way, the man hitting the wall, and pushing the Soul Eater into it. Roxas stepped back slowly, and then ran from the man. He easily pulled the blade out the wall, and ran after him.

''This is the end for you!'' The man tossed the blade at Roxas. ''No... I can't have him dead just yet.'' The Blade which was about to hit Roxas dissapeared. A portal of darkness appeared infront of Roxas. Before he could stop he was sent in, and it shut. The Soul Eater appeared in the mans hand. ''Darn. So close...'' He sighed looking around. He thought he saw something but ignored it. Roxas appeared in his bed. 

''Was that some kind of dream?'' He asked himself. ''It was too real to be a dream..'' He looked around. He was out of his normal clothes. ''But maybe it was...'' He sighed. ''I can't even tell the difference between truth, and reality...'' Roxas just decided to go back to sleep. He dreamed about what happened today. ''Why me?'' He said sighing. Then he remembered the man he saw. He could show up at anytime anywhere.

He could hurt his family. He could his three best friends. And simply because he just wanted this Sora person which he did not know of. He kept thinking of his thought. How, and who Sora was. Was he the new guy in the town? He would go ask around tommorow. For now he decided he should stop thinking, and go to sleep seeing as how if his parents found out he was awake he would be in big trouble.

Sora opened the door of the house. It was quiet. A little to quit but he didn't sense a problem. He just continued forward into the house, and walked up the stairs. He pulled off his clothes and threw himself onto the bed. He pulled the cover over himself, and then closed his eyes shrugging before he went to sleep. As Roxas, and Sora both began to snore they had the same dream. A dream that seemed a little too real.

Author:...Yargh I haven't updated in a while, and I keep forgetting too, but don't we all? So yeah I'll try to and hopefully everything works out?


	3. Chapter 3

Rec: Kay. Kay. Kay. I know I'd get this -quote from snake in a planes, without snakes, and plane replaced with story.- thing described. And that I shall. JUST NOT THIS CHAPTER ! AND ENOUGH SPELLING ERRORS. IF JEW SEE SOMETHING I MISS POST IT IN A REVIEW, AND JEW SHALL BE THANKED.

Chapter Three:_Axel, Master of the Flame!_

Sora took a step forward. In this dream, so to say, there was a long winding path infront of him. No other objects, buildings, or people. A brown path really, just surrounded by grass. Seeing nothing else to do, he took a little walk. Eyes would be still searching for others, but mainly on the road. It was very sunny outside. It looked, perfect for a place to set up a house. Yet no one did. As he continued, he saw small bushes. Followed by a house...

And this house was obviously broken down. Some windows were smashed, others dirty. Its the place, where you'd expect to find something evil inside. Or not. Well anyway, the paint job was black. And it resembled the look of Castle Oblivion. Such a big place. Who knows, where to start exploring? As he came closer he noticed the black gate surrounding the place. As he started pacing forward, and tryed to push nothing happened. Locked so it seemed.

But Sora wasn't any ordinary kid. He was the keyblade master. So, right hand rose. A shimmering light, appeared. It took the length of the blade, before it appeared in the hand. Fingers wrapping around, the handle he aimed it at the gate. A small light shot out, followed with a sch-wing. The gates opened, randomly. And so he took another walk, towards the door. Pushed it open, and what do you know? It came right off the hinges.

He took quite a few steps forward. The light, faded. And he was in complete darkness. The only thing that gave off a light, was the keyblade. Now it was shimmering mysteriously. The cause for this, he did not know. Moving along, he took more steps. And, it seemed like a door had opened. Or, the floor had fallen. Well, certainly he was. Keyblade flying out of his hands, as he hit the floor hard. It landing one inch, from his face.

He, rose slowly wiping sweat from his head. Sora, retrieved the blade, and then continued forward. There was only, one door. But Sora was focusing on the floor, as he wasn't and look where he ended up now. Some random place. As he entered the room, he saw a computer. This lit up the whole place brightly, revealing it was a small room. From what he could see, it was just giberish. Sora moved forward toward it.

As he came in, only about three feet away he was sent back by a mysterious force. Once again landing hard. He coughed, before getting up. And tryed again, as someone in a mysterious place would do. Hand seeing a barrier was there, he just headed toward the next room. It was a big room. In fact, you could have a duel in here. The light of the keyblade died off. And the next room, infront of him opened.

He could see Riku. Infact, Riku's laugh came from the direction. He started toward it, but the door closed. And he was sent flying back once again. Flames came from, around the edges of the room. Sora, was considered dazed. In this state however, he came back to when he got bit. A man in a black cloak, had done it. The flames, picked up, and up. Until the heat was like a volcano, and it was up to the wall.

From the fire, walked a man. He looked young to say the least. Red, spiky hair. Red eyes to match as well. Two circular wheels, with spikes were in his hands. The wheels, were different from normal ones. Hence, why he could hold them. The man also had a black cloak. As Sora, started to recover slightly he laughed. And now, for some reason Sora talked. He could've earlier, but didn't. Why was this? He didn't have the answer to everything. ''So, seems I was called here.'' the man said. ''Who are you?'' responded Sora.

Well, a matter of the fact the man seemed familiar. But he didn't know who he was at all. ''So, you've forgotten me. Thats easy to say. We haven't had a face to face talk yet. My name... Is Axel.'' As he said this, one wheel would come toward Sora. The keyblade, wasn't there. It had dissapeared, without Sora's will. Something was going on. As the wheel, came toward his head. The dream ended. Sora, and Roxas woke up panting. They looked around, and checked body parts to see if they were okay. Seems it was just a dream. A very, very, very real dream!

Sora, rose from the bed. He stretched out slightly. He picked up his clothes, which he had thrown to the floor and started dressing. Time to take a walk. And forget what had happened. Still, that man. Was he the cause for this curse? If so he was obviously much stronger then Sora. Or maybe, there were others? He came out of his room, closing the door. Seems Remano was back with breakfast. And so, he took a seat and started to eat.


End file.
